


Loves Overcomes Hate...Even on The Job

by KuroBakura



Series: After Hours (HIDDLESWORTH) Series [3]
Category: Chris Hemsworth - Fandom, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: AU, Celebrities, Fluff, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 16:03:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4106830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroBakura/pseuds/KuroBakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One morning, Chris receives a nasty note at work and tells Tom about. Not knowing who wrote the note, Tom lets it happen and shows people that not only he means business but he's all about love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loves Overcomes Hate...Even on The Job

It was around 11am on a warm and breezy Tuesday morning. Tom was sitting in this office, working on paper work when he heard a knock on his door.

“Who is it?” Tom asked.

“Chris.” the person replied. There were 3 guys named Chris who worked but he knew who this Chris was. The other two went by Christopher and Kris. The one behind the door is his lover. How can he tell? His beautiful, thick, Australian voice was a dead giveaway.

“Come on in, Chris.” Tom said, happily. Chris opened the door, came in and shut it behind him.

“What can I do for you, Chris? Anything you need?” Tom said. Chris put a paper on his desk and held himself as if he was nervous/upset about something.

“I came in to work this morning and this piece of paper was on my desk. I opened and began to freak out internally. I do not who put it on my desk but I am very alarmed by this.” Chris told him.

“May I look at it?” Tom asked, to make sure it was okay.

“Please, go for it.” Chris answered. Tom opened the piece of paper and began to read it.

It said:

Hey Chris,

You are NOTHING but a rich fag. Yes, I know this about you. You may not be girly but I can tell. I, also, plan to tell the boss as soon as possible. Others at work will know by the end of the day as well. I hope you die, burn in hell and the boss fires you if he finds out that a gay guy is working for him.

 

There was no signature any where on the note but it still made Tom's blood boil. This was not only uncalled for and not right but it was against the law in California to do this. Also, Tom made the workers read and sign a contract so they understand/understood the rules and regulations.

“Well, whoever wrote this clearly did NOT read the contract good enough or not at all.” Tom thought tom himself. He suddenly heard Chris crying and looked up.

“Chris?” Tom asked him. To got up and handed Chris a tissue. Chris wiped his eyes with it.

“Thanks, Boss. ...I know I can be tough but this really scares me. I mean, I have been called names but this person is threatening me. I love this job too much to risk any thing!” Chris told him, sobbing. Tom grabbed another tissue and handed it to Chris. Then, he hugged Chris to calm him down.

“Chris, do not worry about this. Everything will be alright. You are not going to be fired and I will take care of this matter. ...I believe I have plan.” Tom told him. He let go of Chris and looked at him, smiling.

“You do?” Chris asked.

“Yes.” Tom replied

“What is you plan?” Chris asked.

“...Just let it happen.” Tom asked. Chris's eyes widened.

“What?! ...Why?” Chris asked, shocked and confused.

“Well, not only I can catch the person the in act but then I will know who wrote this note.” Chris said.

“Won't that just it worst? I mean, no one is going to know I told you about this...but still...this is my life and...I do not want to lose you.” Chris asked.

“As long as you do not say anything, Chris, very thing will work according to the plan and you will be fine. And of course, you will not lose me, regardless of what happens. I promise.” Tom said. Tom was known around the office for being to able to keep his word. Also is known for being a one of the nicest guys in the world.

“Thanks, boss.” Chris said, feeling better than before.

“You're welcome.” Tom said, patting Chris's shoulder. Chris turned and headed for the door.   
“Chris?” Tom piped up. Chris turned his head to look at Tom.

“Yes?” Chris asked.

“...Do you still want to go out later?” Tom asked. Chris smiled at Tom.

“Of course. It will actually lift some stress off my shoulders and being with you will make it better.” Chris said. Tom smiled and felt loved.

“See you after work...darling.” Tom said.

“See you after work, babe.” Chris replied. He turned his head, opened the door and walked out to get back to work. Tom went back to doing the paperwork he was working on before.

 

**-3 Hours Later-**

Chris returned from the restroom and saw a guy waiting by Tom's office door. Chris felt his heart sink inside his chest and the fear creeping back in. He rushed back to his seat and took a couple of deep breathes. He knows who that is and it made him worry. The guy is named Eric and he is actually a cool guy, so this made Chris worry even more.

“ERIC?! ...No...it couldn't be him...can it?” Chris thought, panicking, He turned around and saw Eric go into the office. As Chris turned around he saw another man and woman rush towards the office door. The woman knocked on it a couple of times. The door opened and Eric walked out, smiling like he usually does. He greeted them both quickly and walked back to his desk. They went in to the office a few seconds later. Chris turned and laid his head down on the desk.

“Calm down, Chris. At least it was not Eric. ...I'm just going just get back to work and not let this whole situation get to me. Tom said he would take care if it and not to worry, so I will not.” Chris thought to himself, grabbing a packet and reading through. Five minutes later, the guy left the office. Not to long after that...chaos ensued in the office. The woman was yelling at Tom who was being polite as he could. Suddenly, the door burst open and the woman stormed out. Tom stood by the door.

“I TELL THAT THERE IS SOMEONE WORKING HERE THAT COULD RUIN YOUR COMPANY AND YOU SAY IT'S OKAY?!” The woman yelled. Chris covered his ears.

“Wendy, you apparently didn't read the contract clearly, did you?” Tom asked.

“Of course, I did!” Wendy said.

“Then, do you remember page 3 and rule 7 on discrimination?” Tom asked, calmly. Wendy didn't response nor make a sound. Tom decided to said to make sure every one remembers what it is.

“Well, on pages 3 and 4, there is a set of rules. Rule number 7, if there is ANY discrimination of any form whether it is against orientation, gender, race and/or disability will result in job termination. Effective immediately .” Tom explained to his employees. Wendy suddenly began to become not only ignorant but louder. She looked at Chris, who was sitting still as a stone.

“So, you're willing to let fags works for you?!” Wendy asked, pointing her hand at Chris for every one to see. Tom could not handle this any more....he had become more firm.

“First off, where I come from, a fag is also know a cigarette and yet, I do not use that word for them. Second, yes, as long as they are hard working and can do their job, of course. Why not? They are human beings, not another species from another planet or any thing. Not only the LGBT deserves right but every one does. I'm all for equal rights in and outside the work place. No to mention that it is illegal in California to discriminate against orientation or gender for LGBT. Even then, no one deserves to be bashed, beaten up or bullied because they are not what you consider “normal”. Plus, who care about what society considers normal? What ever happened to just being yourself? Having variety? Peace and love? The world would be a whole lot better. Also, how dare you out someone because they are gay. That is very low and shallow.” Tom told Wendy. Every one applauded Tom for this, even Chris. It was not necessary but they thought what he said was pretty amazing.

“And with that...Wendy..I want you to clear your desk. Your job position has been officially terminated as of now. Come by tomorrow to pick up your last paycheck I will have that and the paperwork ready by the the end of today.” Tom said. Wendy looked at him, with fire in her eyes.

“I'll pick up my things tomorrow, then.” Wendy said, aggressively.

“Alright then.” Tom said. As Wendy turned to go get her stuff and Tom went back in to his office, when past by Chris, who was now scared to death of this woman.

“Fuck you, Hemsworth.” She said to him and stormed over her desk. Within a minute she got her things and was in the elevator, leaving. Chris his head on the desk and sighed a couple of times to relieve some stress. He felt like screaming at the top of his lung, though. Five minutes later, every thing was running smoothly and back on schedule.

At 5 o' clock, Tom came of his office, ready to go see a movie and eat dinner with Chris. He saw Eric talking to Chris. He got close enough without them noticing to hear what they were saying.

“Thanks, Eric. I'll be fine.” Chris told him.

“No problem. My sister is going through this but she's in high school. I got your back, buddy.” Eric said. Chris smiled and felt better about how every thing went down today. Eric looked at his and saw Tom. He pressed the elevator to make open faster.

“Um...ah, I got to get going. I got a date tonight with my girlfriend tonight so..um I'll talk to you tomorrow. See you later, Chris. Bye.” Eric said, getting in the elevator.

“See you.” Chris replied. As the elevator closed, Chris took a breath.

“You ready to go, Darling?” A voice said from behind. Chris jumped and turned around quickly. He saw Tom standing near him, smiling.

“Sorry, honey. I did not mean to scare you.” Tom said.

“It's okay, Tom. No, really. It's okay.” Chris said, smiling. Tom smiled back.

“Thank you for what you did earlier. I really appreciate every thing you do for not only me but your employees. You're the best, Boss.” Chris said to Tom.

“Awe. Thanks, Darling. They are like a family to me.” Tom said, putting his hand Chris's left cheek.

“But you, Chris, are more than family to me, you are my life and own my heart. You make me happy, no matter where I am.” Tom said. Chris teared up again for the second time today but they were happy tears this time.

“Oh, babe. You are my life as well. You make me happy. You're the reason that I get out of bed in the morning. Also, this job is amazing. I love being an artist and a designer. You are just simply one of a kind, Tom. Never stop being you, please.”  
“You are very talented, Chris. I promise but promise me that you will never stop being yourself as well, please.” Tom told him. They held hands and looked at each other.

“I promise.” Chris said.

“I promise, too.” Tom said. Tom looked up at the clock on the wall above the elevator and saw the time.

“Oh, dear. ..We better get going or we are going to miss the movie.” Tom said. He let go of one of Chris's hands and pushed the elevator button.

“Oh, yeah! I was having an amazing moment with you just that it slipped my mind, actually. Sorry about that.” Chris told him. Tom giggled and looked at Chris.

“It's fine. It was an amazing moment, though.” Tom said, then looking at the elevator. Chris looked at the elevator as well, smiling.

“Yes. Yes it was.” Chris said. Tom noticed they were still holding hands. Tom held it tighter and his cheeks flushed with happiness. Chris felt this and his cheeks flushed as well. When the elevator opened, they both walked in to it and Chris pressed a button. Tom and Chris looked at each other and snuck in a quick kiss. When they stopped, Chris laid his head on Tom's shoulder and Tom laid his head on Tom of Chris's. The elevator door closed, both men felt like there was nothing and no one that could stand in their way.

 

_**The End** _


End file.
